Drifters Acadamy for Marine Mammals
by Ennelly Von Swortts
Summary: You know all about the streets of Zootopia, but what do you know about under the waves?


_A/N:_

* * *

The Wolf just stared at the water in shock as the captain turned to him with a smile. "Never knew you could get directions from a Whale before, did ya. Marine mammals are like us, they just have a different lifestyle."

"I didn't know they could talk." The Wolf replied.

"They can talk, think, play games. But they live a lonely life out there. They don't have schools out in the deep blue."

The Wolf thought back on what happened. _The storm had knocked out the navigation_ _system. The captain stepped out and called at the ocean, looking surprisingly unconcerned. A couple minutes went by before a Hunchback Whale stuck its head out of the water close to the boat. "What I help with?" It asked in broken English._

 _"Our navigation_ _system got knocked out in the storm, and now we're kinda lost, would you give directions to us ma-am?"_

 _"Happy to."_

"Well, there are schools of fish, but I think you get what I mean." The captain continued.

"Yeah, I think I do..." The Wolf replied watching the Lioness walk back to the bridge.

...0...

"Well, this is interesting news, Greg, I am already thinking about what this gives us." Director Softfur said. "I'll take this straight to the top."

Greg didn't know what was going on at this point. He walked back to his office with no clue what was going to happen.

Lilly, who had the office next door, walked in. "What was that all about? Softfur just rushed out the door. Something about taking news to the top. You don't think he means... Do you?"

Greg looked up from his work. "Yes, him." Greg gestured at his screen, where his report on his trip from up the coast was still up. Lilly looked, did a double take, and looked again.

"No way..." Lilly said, trying to process the new information.

"I saw it with mine own eyes." Greg deadpanned. Lilly turned to him with a giggle.

"Oh no you don't, if you dare speak like a pirate, I'll take your headphones again."

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that again." Greg complained with a smile trying to break free.

"And I thought we agreed you wouldn't speak like a pirate again."

"Yeah, after the last time the director nearly gave everyone three hours of unpaid overtime. As it is, we were lucky enough to walk away with just a half hour unpaid work." Greg and Lilly looked at the doorway now filled with Buffalo.

"Rodney, what are you doing here?" Lilly grumbled "I thought you were in Zootopia."

"Just got back, saw the Director leaving in a hurry though." Greg gestured at his screen. Fifteen minutes later, the entire building had read the report.

...0...

Silver walked into the council room armed with one sheet of paper. The Council sat at a round table that wrapped around the center of the room, where Silver now stood next to the hologram table. opposite the door, behind the Council, was a speaker and camera.

"Director Softfur, what is so important to call the Council together at this hour?" Asked the head Council member.

"This report made by one of my best agents." Silver said putting the report on the holo table. The report was in front of all the Council members and as they read them it was possible to hear each one mutter as they read what was contained there.

"Is what we are reading to be believed? Or some elaborate prank?" Asked the Council member to Silver's left.

"It is to be believed. I would trust my agents with my life."

"Thank you Director for bringing this before the Council. We will get to work immediately." everyone looked with surprise at the speaker.

"What are we doing Sir?" The head Council member asked.

"Let me explain."

...0...

Silver walked into the building and noted the 'everyone's hiding something' vibe immediately. He smiled. That's one less thing he has to worry about. He walked to his office and grabbed the PA microphone.

...0...

Drifter was almost touching the bottom, kicking up the silt with his tail. He was going to check on a rumor spreading across the oceans as fast as the currents. The Landers were doing something on the coast, something big. He was almost there, as long as the information was right.

He swung around a rock jetason and knew he had the right place. Dozens of Landers were diving and removing coral to make room for something, and judging from the size of the area, it was BIG.

Several divers were now looking at Drifter, no surprise when Blue Whales are not that common nowadays. A Beaver swam over to Drifter and gestured up, so Drifter went up. When they both reached the surface, the Beaver asked "What brings you here?"

"What you are doing here has created a rumor. I came to see what started it." Drifter replied.

"The way I understand it, this here is the site chosen for the first school for marine mammals."

"Is that so? Do you Landers need help?" The Beaver looked at Drifter.

"Landers?"

Drifter immediately explained "Landers is the common word for you who live on land and not in the water." The Beaver nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll have to ask my boss."

...0...

Jack walked up to the Director. "Jack, what do you have for me?"

"The coral is almost moved to the artificial reef, and a Blue Whale has offered help Sir."

The Director looked over and called to a group of Wolves. "GREG, GET OVER HERE."

One of the Wolves ran over. "Yes Director?"

"We have a Whale who has offered to help. I want you and Lilly to see what our friend can do. I can trust you'll see to it?"

Greg looked excited as he nodded. "Right away Sir!"

Greg ran over to Lilly before both ran for the diving gear. Ten minutes later they jumped into the bay.

Greg spotted the Great Blue right after entering the water. Not like the Whale was hard to miss. Lilly was already swimming in the Blue's direction, so Greg followed. They breached the surface to talk. "Hello, I hear you want to help, friend."

The Blue looked at Greg. "That is true, I do not know what I can do to help though."

Greg smiled. "I have a couple ideas. What's your name, friend?"

"I am called Drifter."

Lilly smiled. "I'm Lilly, It's nice to meet you Drifter." Drifter was starting to like the two Landers.

"I'm Greg, welcome aboard Drifter."

...0...

"And that is how the Drifter's School for Marine Mammals came to be. Everyone, thank you for coming to support our school." The Wolf finished.

Judy walked over to her. "That was a good presentation. Very informal."

The Wolf looked over, did a double take, then proceeded to panic. "OMG! OMG! JUDY HOPS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" Judy almost jump five feet in the air at the sudden outburst.

"It's always nice to meet a fan, but can you calm down?" Judy asked, watching the Wolf, who seemed like she might burst with excitement at any moment.

"Sorry, it's just... I'm one of your biggest fans. It's hard to believe you're here talking to ME." Judy smiled.

"Your not my biggest fan? I find that hard to believe." The Wolf smiled.

"Of course I'm not your number one fan, number two maybe. And that's because I know who IS your number one fan."

Another Wolf walked up. "Hey, Lilly, do you know where-OMG JUDY HOPS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS IS SO-OW LILLY WHAT WAS THAT FOR-"

"STOP YELLING GREG!"

"Sorry." Judy didn't know what was going on.

"Is this the number one you were talking about?" Lilly smiled.

"Nope, I'd say three at best. You already know number one. Give me a call when you know who it is." Ten minutes later Greg went back to work. As the head of school director, he couldn't spend too much time away from his duties.

"Here comes trouble." Lilly whispered with a nod of her head before walking off. Judy turned to see Nick walking toward her.

"We got to go Carrots, it's a ways back to Zootopia, and there's a high speed chase to interrupt."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" they ran out to their cruiser.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you like this one shot, and if you want to see more of Greg, Lilly, and Drifter, PM or review._ _Maybe I'll put up a poll_ _if I get enough support on this story._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I_ _do not own Zootopia, or any such items as may protein_ _to the world of Zootopia. I do, however, own all Council_ _members, Greg, Lilly, and Silver Softfur._


End file.
